A Feet Tickling Experience
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After a failed experiment, Cassie gets depressed. But a loving family member helps lift her spirits.


**Another guestsurprise classic! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cassie had just created her first force field device. It was a belt that she could wear around her waist and she was very, very proud of it. Frankenstrike showed her how to make it and she had been wearing it ever since.

"You must be very proud to wear it every day," Frankenstrike chuckled, watching her walk in with it.

"I can't believe I did it! I thought it would take forever!" Cassie smiled.

"You just needed to believe in yourself," He chuckled, now seeing her giggle and spin in a small circle.

"Frankenstrike I even made some improvements; wanna see?"

"What improvements?" He asked curiously.

"Just watch!" She smiled proudly.

"Cassie, wait a minute. I want to make sure…"

He didn't even get to finish because Cassie pressed the button and the moment she did, her force field began to fill most of the room, knocking over important bottles and documents!

"Cassie, turn it off! My work! It will be ruined!" Frankenstrike called out in a worried manner.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Cassie said, quickly turning off the switch! But it was too late; the last formula Frankenstrike was working on was completely ruined. He sadly walked over to the table and sat down.

"F-Frankenstrike…" Cassie started.

"Cassie, I am sorry hon, but I need to be alone for a few minutes." He replied in a sorrowful manner. Cassie nodded and walked out of the basement. She was just in time to see Rachel passing by; Rachel quickly noticed Cassie's pale face and sad eyes.

"Honey? I heard crashing from the basement. Is everything alright?"

"No. I just ruined Frankenstrike's experiments with my force field belt."

"Oh no! Not the experiment that can help cure space rashes!" Rachel said sadly. Space rashes weren't serious, they were just a bit itchy and usually people had them on their feet because they walked on so many different planets. Itchy feet can be annoying so Rachel was really hoping the formula was almost done.

"Yes, I ruined everything!" Cassie said sadly, quickly turning and walking the other day.

"Cassie wait a moment!" Rachel called, but she was gone. Rachel sighed and then went to inspect the damage in the basement. Frankenstrike was busy mixing formulas and looking through his books, trying to figure out where he left off. He turned around when he heard her walk in.

"Hey there," He chuckled.

"You seem very happy! Cassie just told me that she accidentally made a mess down here."

"Well, her force field made a mess, but she didn't mean to. In fact, I think I will be able to recover what I lost!"

"Wonderful! That is wonderful news! My feet have been a bit itchy for the past few days."

"I know, mine too. That's why I have been working so hard. I should be done with the formula in a few more hours. I will work quickly." He grinned. Rachel nodded and gave him a hug. She was happy that they would have some relief.

"I have an idea! Fall is perhaps one of the most beautiful and wonderful times of the year. What do you say that we all go in the backyard, light the fire to make it cozy, and we all put our feet in the warm pool water and apply the foot medicine. It will feel so good and when we're done we can have pumpkin cupcakes and hot spiced apple cider!"

"That sounds absolutely wonderful! Let's do it!" He smiled.

"Perfect! I will let everyone know. When should we plan it?"

"Well, I will finish the formula first and let you know."

"Ok deal." Rachel grinned, walking out of the room.

2 hours later…

Frankenstrike was exiting his lab, happy he finally finished the formula when he saw Cassie sadly walking past. He put an arm out to gently get her attention.

"Hey there young one. Now why the long face?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting in concern.

"Frankenstrike! I uh nothing is wrong; I'm just getting ready to go to the library."

"The library? They will be closing soon will they not?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well now that it's fall they will extend the hours. I love fall so I will be spending more time there."

"Well fall is one of my favorite seasons too, but I want your company rather than you being at the library." Frankenstrike said, now leaning down towards her face.

"There are plenty of other people here," Cassie said, now turning and pointing to other people around the area.

"HEY!" she said in surprise as he literally swept her off her feet.

"But none of them are named Cassie Carraba Hale," He said, now bringing her towards his face and gently planting a kiss on her nose. She looked away shamefully, knowing she made a mess of his lab.

"F-Frankenstrike, please put me down," She whimpered sadly, trying to squirm out of his arms. But he only tightened his grip and pulled her closer to him.

"No can do my dear. You are coming with me; I want you to help me with the formula," He grinned.

"No! Please no! I messed everything up earlier!" She begged, now gently pushing on his muscular chest.

"Cassie, easy…"

"I'm sorry I messed everything up, but I have to go or else I'll be locked out the library!"

"No. No library today; you are staying here with me Cassie," He said, now walking up to his room with her in his arms; his tone let her know that his decision was final. Once he was in his room, he closed the door and gently placed her on the bed. "Now don't go anywhere. I need you to help me apply this medicine on my feet."

"Me?! But you hate people touching your feet!"

"True. But I trust you and I need your help. Will you help me?" He asked. Cassie nodded softly. "Good, now let me wash them first." And with that, he walked to his restroom and washed his feet, making sure they were nice and clean before she touched them. Once he was done, he went to the bed and laid on his stomach.

"Ok the medicine is on the counter over there. Apply just a little and see what happens." He smiled, now laying his head on his folded arms. Cassie nodded and did as she was told. She took the medicine and saw him raise his large foot for her to reach it, but he noticed she hesitated. "Hey, it's alright Cass, now c'mon. You trust me right." He teased, now using his hips and arm to gently knock her on the bed next to him.

"Hey!" Cassie said, then began laughing as his large hand covered her entire stomach and he wiggled his fingers all over her.

"What was that? I cannot hear you over your giggling!" He chuckled, now speeding up his tickling. Cassie grabbed his hand in defense, but he then began wiggling his fingers in her neck.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Frankenstrike stop it!" She laughed, but he had her. She then jumped on his back and he looked over his shoulder at the desperate young girl.

"Now what are you doing up there; get back here I'm not finished with you!" He said teasingly as he began bouncing and moving trying to dislodge her off his back. She held on for dear life and when he bounced again he lifted his legs up and she grabbed one of them. "Hey!" He chuckled. She then began tickling his large foot, making him pound the bed and laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASSIE! LET ME GO!"

"Nope!" She giggled as she let her nails skid down his arch. His eyes widened he began to beat the bed harder.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA C'MON HONEY! CUHUHUHUHHUHUHUHUHT IT OUT!" He begged. And after a few moments, Cassie stopped and began to place the medicine on his feet. He breathed out a sigh of relief because of the medicine but also because the tickling stopped. The medicine created a soft, tingling feeling which made him moan in appreciation. Within seconds, the space rash was gone!

"It works! Uncle Frankenstrike it works!" Cassie said happily.

"It does! This is perfect! Now c'mere and let me do yours!" He smiled, seeing her bare feet.

"Eek! No!" She giggled.

"Come here you!" He laughed, now sitting up and pulling her, albeit gently, by her ankles toward him and applying the medicine. She too breathed out heavily as she felt the itching stop. "Does that feel better?" He asked.

"So much better. Thank you." She grinned. He smiled and picked her up.

"You're welcome. Now let's go and tell the others." He grinned, carrying her out of the room and down the stairs. Rachel was there to greet them.

"Is it ready?!" She grinned.

"Yes! It feels great!" Cassie smiled.

"And she is going to help us tonight!" Frankenstrike smiled. Rachel nodded and went to get the party materials ready! Soon, everyone was outside and ready for them to apply the medication to their feet. As Cassie was getting her stuff ready, she felt Frankenstrike touch her shoulder and turn her around gently.

"Listen to me; you're always my special girl. I know we had a small accident earlier, but I'm glad you stayed with me. I will always love you and need you." He whispered, now kneeling down. She smiled happily and tackled him lovingly and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey!" He chuckled, catching her and lovingly wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you so much; thank you." She smiled as she snuggled into him. Rachel and Rook smiled at the sweet sight but Rachel then reached over and tickled Cassie and Frank on their visible feet. They spun around and saw her looking at them with mischief in her eyes.

"Well, considering you both have your shoes off I can't pass this up." She grinned, wiggling her fingers.

"Neither can I!" Rook smiled, now walking over towards them. The other aliens laughed hard as they saw the tickle fight begin all over again. Once they were done, they all enjoyed the sweet and savory spiced apple cider and the delicious cupcakes.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! I just love fall and the sweet treats that come with it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Me too! And don't forget pumpkin donuts! Those are the best!**


End file.
